


The Path With The Magius

by DragonLapis



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Au magius, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Not completely canon, Some fanmade doppels as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Ever since Seika learned the truth about magical girls...She tried everything in her power to prevent her friends from becoming witches. She began to lose hope.Until one day the Wings of The Magius came to her with an offer she couldn't refuse. The chance of freedom...Freedom of their fate. Maybe then , she can truly protect those she loved.Seika became more distant and Leila and Mito grew progressive worried about their friend. Little did they know, what true horror awaited them once they unravel this mystery.
Relationships: Aino Mito/Ibuki Leila/Kumi Seika, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Her muscles ached as Seika walked towards the familiar sight of her apartment complex. It's been a few days since she first joined The Wings of The Magius and they had her training to become a black feather. It was intimidating at first, but she is slowly getting the hang of things. It was very hard for her to learn how to fight in a different style than her own. She knew the reason as well and it made sense to her...Everyone has their own unique fighting style and if a black feather uses it then their identities will be revealed. That isn't a good thing so she has to learn this. 

Seika sighed as she stopped to rest for a moment, it has been rough on her for the last couple of days. Their training was kinda intense, but she toughened it out. Protecting her friends from becoming witches was giving her enough motivation to keep going. Also the encouragement she received from her peers helped as well. If she was going to be honest, she was shocked to learned who else joined the magius. Konoha Shizumi being one of them. During the times they would occasionally spend time together, Seika would have never guessed it in a million years. At least she had someone she knew with her too...It's not her only, more people she knew where part of it as well.

Before the blue haired girl could wonder off into her thoughts some more, she heard a familiar voice yell out to her. She turned to face her childhood friend and leader of their group, Leila Ibuki, one of the people she vouched to protect. A girl so kind and considerate that it made Seika's heart beat a bit faster when she looks at her. The way the sunlight reflected her green eyes and the way it lightened up her pink hair...She snapped out of it once Leila placed her hand on her shoulder "Hey there Seika!" Leila smiled warmly at the other girl and she smiled back with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Leila" Seika greeted her back and was caught off guard when Leila hugged her. She hugged her back of course, but felt a bit bad since she is all sweaty. "You seem quite happy Leila" Seika mentioned once the other girl lets her go and in response to this, her smile widened. "Yup! I learned a new recipe and I wanted you to try it! I would have asked you earlier ,but you have been kinda busy for the last couple of days " Leila said and Seika's smile twitched a bit. She felt bad for making her wait that long. For now she had some free time so she might as well spend some time with her. Unfortunately for her ,Leila noticed something was off about her and asked before she could utter another word "Are you ok Seika? You seem kinda off..."

Almost instantly, the taller girl replied "I'm fine Leila, don't worry about it. " Leila sighed as a response to this, the same answer yet again. Leila knew something was up and Seika wasn't telling. If she was going to be honest, she felt hurt because she wouldn't let her in ,but didn't push it since she respects her privacy. "If you say so Seika..." Leila looked at her and the other girl nodded to confirm this. 

"What about that recipe Leila? I'm sure whatever you make is great!" Seika smiled a bit changing the subject as the other girl looked at her with some hesitation. Eventually Leila nodded and took her friend to her apartment. They walked inside and up the stairs quietly since neither knew what to say. Both were fine with this as they enjoyed their company. Leila wanted to hold the other girl's hand ,but decided against it for now at least..

After serveal minutes of silences, the two arrived to her apartment and Leila pulled out her keys so they can enter. Once inside, the pair took off their shoes and left it nearby before proceeding further inside. Then Leila headed towards the kitchen to gather the materials. Seika smiled at this at this familiar sight. The same as always...This is the life she wanted to protect...She knew she may not as much time as she used to hang out with her friends, but she'll cherish every moment they get. 

She knew being with the magius was risky ,but their goals are too good to ignore. Seika was desperate and they were the light she was looking for. Shaking her head, she stepped into the kitchen to help out her pink haired friend. Things like this fueled her motivation even more. Leila's joyful smile as she bakes and the times they spend together...Inside of Seika's mind, she tried to convince herself that what she is doing is the right thing. She didn't care what would happen to herself as long as the others are safe...She wouldn't lie, she is a bit scared about this ,but in the end...It'll be worth it even if she becomes their enemy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seika has been acting odd lately...That's one of the first things Leila noticed and she knew Mito felt the same. She seems to be a bit more distanced than usual and would come back home in the late hours of the day. At first she thought it was her weight lifting training or possibly hunting down other witches. The more this kept on happening, the more suspicious the girl became. To those who doesn't know her that well might think she's fine ,but she isn't...Leila can tell and she is worried. She wanted to tell her that she isn't alone. 

They could have used Mito's ability to figure out what's going on ,but that should be the last thing they should do. She wanted to get her friend to admit what's going on with her. Her hunch is telling her that Seika got involved with something...The question is what? Don't get her wrong, she completely trusted her and her decision, but...She couldn't shake off this feeling that her friend made a mistake...She knew the girl would use her emotions to make her decisions at times. Or worse case someone used it to manipulate her. Still...Seika is strong and stronger than she realizes. She can go through this without an issue...It didn't stop her from worrying.

It didn't take her long for her phone to ring, letting her know someone texted her. Out of curiosity, she took it out of her pockets and checked who it was from. It was Manaka and tapped onto the message to read it. A meeting...A meeting for all magical girls and that's something that sounded very serious to her. The more she read the message, the more she learned about this situation. The Wings of Magius...A group she heard about through rumors...She wasn't actually sure if the group actually existed until today. She informed her friend that she'll let her group know about this. As the leader, this is her responsibility to do. 

Once her conversation with Manaka was finished ,she immediately send the other two their own messages in hopes of them responding. The meeting is in two days from now...That should be enough time for them to take notice. After a couple of minutes, Mito replied agreeing to go ,but Seika didn't yet...Odd...She normally would answer right away if the message was from her friends...Or Leila could be overthinking this as well...Seika could be busy at the moment and that would make sense. She should stop worrying this much ,but she can't shake that feeling off. Leila's gut feeling are usually correct. 

She wouldn't act just yet.. Seika has time to answer her afterall.

~~~~

Seika was laying down on her bed, reading a new manga she picked up earlier in the day. Before she got too invested into it, she heard her phone ring. A special one she made for her friends, each one being different from the others. For that reason, she immediately knew who was texting her before she even looked at the message. She placed her book down and picked up her phone to looked at the message. She was correct, the person who texted her was Leila herself. Curious on the context it might hold, she opened it to read it and her eyes widened a bit. A meeting? For all of magical girls?? That's serious business...

After she read more into the message, she realized it was about the magius and she whined a bit...Should a black feather go to this event? If she didn't then it would look suspicious...Beside she had training on that day too...Maybe they'll understand if she told them that she's busy on that day...That could work...Or she could tell them that she got caught up with a witch and the fight took longer than expected. That can work too...There's so many possibilities she can take...For now she decided not to answer as she looked at the familiar cloak..

Seika really needed to think things though before deciding on something. She needed to keep her this a secret...Before the young girl could think any further on the subject, a voice called out for her. It was from her mom letting her know food was ready. The young girl sets her phone down and walked to the kitchen. Maybe after a good meal she can think better. There's no use thinking on an empty stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Seika waited patiently for Konoha outside the door as she made her reports to the higher ups. This made her nervous especially being surrounded by fellow black feathers. Her heart pounded with each passing minute and thankfully the other girls with her doesn't seem to be interested in talking with each other. That definitely helped her calm down a bit. Talking would have been an issue for her. Once she thought more about it...Maybe it'll be a bit easier for her to talk to them since she can't see their faces ,but she didn't want to take the risk. Eye contact or not, she is still intimidated by them expected for a small few. 

If she's gonna be honest, their hideout always had a creepy feeling to it. She always felt like someone is watching their every step. She can vaguely recall which room went to what and so on. There was one area in particular Seika recalled passing by, it had such an eerie feeling to it and the feeling of dread was so strong that she fleed. Moment like that, made her question if she made the right decision of joining them. As shady as the magius can be...They were their only hope afterall....Her mind went back to a single memory. The time she found out about this sick truth about magical girls. She still remembers it vividly. She refused to let her best friends turn into witches or to anyone else! Not with her saying anything about it! 

Before Seika could think more about this, she heard the door handle turned which snapped her out of it. All the other black feathers turned to the door and Konoha stepped outside. Konoha cleared her throat and explained what their leaders said to her. They wanted them to stay low and continued with what they were doing. That wasn't all, they also wanted those who were invited to the magical girl meeting to go and report on whatever happened during it.Which also included Seika herself. When their small gathering was over, she pulled out her phone to check the time. If she hurries up then she can make it on time.

She turned around and began heading to the exit, but not without Konoha stopping her. "Follow me" Konoha said as she walked off. Curious on what she wanted, she followed her to into another room where another girl was waiting. It didn't take long for Seika to recognized Shizuku and quickly connected the dots in her mind. They were going to use Shizuku's unique ability to get there quickly. Shizuku doesn't say a word to them as she opened a portal...At least that's what Seika think it is. Konoha stepped through and motions the other two to follow behind. Seika looked at the two before stepping through herself and then lastly Shizuku.

All three ended up in an alleyway and proceeded to removed their cloaks. Seika realized that she didn't bring anything to store her cloak in ,but thankfully she found some discarded boxes to leave them inside temporarily. She'll get them once the meeting was over and noticed the other two followed her lead. Looks like she wasn't the only who came up with that idea. It wouldn't be very wise of them if they walked in with their uniform and said they're there for the meeting. The young girl could only imagine how that would turned out if they did...

She was about to get lost into her thoughts once more before a hand reached out to her and was placed onto her shoulder. She jumped a bit before realizing it was Shizuku. Ah, she must have noticed and snapped her out of it. Seika didn't realize that Shizuku knew her that well to be able to tell the signs. It made more senses the more she thought about it. She was always around when Seika and Ayaka hanged out. Seika doesn't know them as well as the two know each other, but even she could tell how tight their bond was...It did remind her of her best friends...If she's going to be honest , Seika can't tell what she is thinking for the most part. She was more mysterious than intimidating. As for reasoning for joining the magius...

Seika decided to put that thought for later when she noticed the others were waiting for her. She looked back at the cloak once more before she walked out and onto the public area. The place where the meeting is taking place isn't too far away thankfully. As she walked to her distinction, she noticed a familiar face running past them. Once the girl noticed her ,she smiled and waved at her, but at the cost of her tripping and falling down. "M-Mito!" Seika exclaimed as she ran past the other two and towards her and helped her up. "A-are you ok?? Please be mindful of your surroundings!" 

Seika motions the other two to go without her as she helps her friend up. They took notice and left. Mito smiled sheepishly at this and hugged her "Hehe...Thank you Seika! Don't worry! I'm A-ok! " Seika sighed at this before returning the hug then she smiled at her "What am I going to do with you..." Seika placed her hand on Mito's cheek , taking notes on how soft they were...Mito being Mito, she nuzzled against her hand and even meowed. This would have went on longer if the two girls didn't remember about the meeting. They cut things short and began to ran...Well more like Mito taking Seika's hand and dragging her with her. Which of course, she didn't mind.

~~~ 

Leila received a message from Mito saying she was running a bit late and found Seika on her way there. The pink haired girl replied back to her and it did bring a peace of mind to her. It was out of character for Seika to not reply, but she suspected that her theory of her friend being busy might have some truth to it. Then why can't she shake off this feeling...It might have to do with Leila's wish...That is an entire possibly and she decided to visit Seika later to stop this once in for all. She felt bad for being suspicious of her best friend afterall ,but she knows Seika isn't being truthful..

"E-excuse me!" A girl spoke up and Leila's attention turned to her as so did the others. She immediately recognized her, the girl speaking is Iroha Tamaki. She and her group are famous among magical girls about their willpower and looking into things called Uwasa...? At least that's what she think it is...She isn't entirely sure on that one. As the group quieted down, she heard the door opened. She looked behind and noticed it was her friends! She smiled and waved at them which they noticed. Seika and Mito walked past some girls and sat next to Leila. Finally the gang is here..

"We called you here today to talk about a threat called The Wings of Magius. I'm sure many of us have heard or had some form of encounter with them. Especially with their most recent activity being Chelation Land" Iroha started as she took a quick glance at Tsuruno and back to the crowd. She continued to explain what are Uwasa and how they're connected. Iroha was aboug to explain why they were using it until Yachiyo stopped her and took over "Like Iroha had mentioned, this is a serious issue, but unfortunately we can't disclose all information we have. Issuing a meeting for all magical girls does come with it's risk. I believe there are feathers amongst us, listening in and taking notes on this situation. We don't want to give them as much information as possible "

Everyone in the room looked at each other and whispering even broke out. At the corner of Leila's eyes, she noticed how Seika stiffened slightly once the veteran magical girl mentioned that there were possibilities of spies with them. She turned to them and Mito looked worried..Those are reasonable reactions to this. The thought of feathers being in the same room as them did give Leila some discomfort as well.. Yachiyo waited a couple of minutes and once the whispering died down, she continued with her lecture. The the older girl stared at every single person in here in the eyes. You can tell she is dead serious about this. When it was Seika's turn , Leila and Mito immediately held her hands knowing how much discomfort she feels when someone stares at her eyes...Especially with someone she doesn't know too well.

Leila felt Seika squeezed her hand and she assumed she did the same with Mito. She could hear her friend sigh in relief and Leila turned to her and smiled at her. She squeezed her hand back and noticed Seika's cheek turned slightly pink. Cute...The pink haired girl thought as she patted her back. She did this as many times as it took for her friend to calm down. Once she did, she turned her attention back to Yachiyo, listening to her speaking of this situation...The Wings of Magius...They're a nasty bunch...

~~~

As soon as the meeting was over, Mito quickly got up from her chair and stretched her muscles. She was eager to leave the place and hang out with her friends! It's been a while since all three of them spent any time together. Even if it's just them talking about what they have just learned...She's ok with that! "Hey uh...Do you mind waiting for me a bit? I need to pick something up real quick " Seika asked and the other two nodded. "Thanks! I'll be back soon!" With that Seika excused herself from the two and left in a hurry once the crowd died down.

There wasn't much they could do so Mito and Leila talked to each other. After ten minutes has roughly passed, Seika still haven't returned. That was the time Mito had a feeling she should follow her...She told Leila that she's going out to look for her and the other girl agreed to stay in case she ever returned. Mito jogged out the door and began her journey of finding Seika! She looked around the area for any signs of her light blue haired friend. After what felt like a while, she finally spotted her!

Wait..? Why did Seika walk into an alleyway? Mito followed her and had an overwhelming feeling of hiding herself. Before she knew it, she hid behind a dumpster with some boxes surrounding the girl. She had no idea why she did that.. Mito remained silent as she watched her best friend looking through the boxes and pulled out what seems to be a cloak...? She couldn't tell much details about it from the angle she was looking at. All she knew it was brown and that's all. Seika folded it in a way where the distinguishing details were hidden.

Then a thought came to mind....Is Seika with the magius? There's no way that's true! Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the new year, I decided to try and make this chapter longer than I usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story in the works ,but my friends encouraged me to work on this one...I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
